Oscar Summers II
Oscar Summers (b. ) is a mutant. He is the youngest son of Material and Preview, and the grandson of Havok. He is a member of the Young X-Men. Oscar is a member of the Summers family. 'History' Early Years 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Matter Absorption: Oscar is able to absorb the properties of material into his own being (e.g. iron, copper, rock, nickel) transmuting himself a living form of whatever material he has absorbed and use it to increase his physical strength and durability. In the beginning it was revealed that the transmutation actually serves as a second skin/coating that eventually peels away as he takes damage. However, as the years passed, his powers evolved to the point when fighting a Techadon, the war robot blasted a hole through Oscar in rock/concrete form, but he demonstrated minor regenerative abilities by absorbing metal to cover the hole. On a mission, Oscar showed the ability to absorb multiple materials at once, as demonstrated by absorbing nickel, copper and zinc (from loose change in his pocket). He requires a decent amount of material to completely encase himself. *'Shapeshifting:' Oscar' matter absorption has granted him the ability to both shapeshift and fashion his body into different weapons. An example of this would be his blade resembling a giant sharp blade and his viral flesh possessing a yellow/reddish hue. His Whipfist has small razor-like blades across its spine-like form. Oscar evolved Hammerfists allow him to perform area attacks. Ambient Energy Conversion: Oscar absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. Oscar's body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body's power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Oscar's body about 16 ½ hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Oscar if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. *''Plasma Emanation:'' The ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Oscar strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Oscar direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. Heat Immunity: Oscar is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of heat. Radiation Immunity: Oscar is virtually immune to the effects of most forms of radiation. Flash Precognation: Oscar possesses short-term precognition powers, minutes or seconds in advance. Oscar can see seconds into the future to understand how to counterattack an opponent's attack. Abilities as a Ninja 'Abilities' Culinary Skills: Strength level Class (?): He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: 'Transportation'